


Neku, Do You Need A Break

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Original Character(s), Piss Play/Water Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fifth day of the second week, and Joshua and Neku are killing time during their 'day off' by killing Red Noise. Over and over again, Joshua asks Neku if he needs a break; until Neku snaps and they find a more pleasurable way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neku, Do You Need A Break

“Hey, Neku? Do you need a break?”

Neku ground his teeth as Joshua teasingly called over to him with the same dumb question after their umpteenth battle with the noise.

“No. I need to get laid!” He shot back in frustration, without thinking. Once he realized what he'd said, he added; “But there aren't any willing chicks around.”

“You don't need chicks to get laid.” Joshua walked over to where his partner was standing.

“What are you saying?” Neku asked, confused. He noticed that his partner had dropped the teasing tone.

“I mean, if you really want to get laid and are not just joking around... Oh, forget it...” Joshua's cheek's turned slightly pink as he turned and started walking away.

“Joshua... Are you saying that you'd be willing to have sex with me?” Neku winced as he spoke, certain that he was misreading the blond boy, but needing to know for sure. Joshua was gorgeous, even with that posh attitude of his, and while Neku was certainly willing to fool around with him... why would a boy like that want someone as commonplace in appearance as Neku? He knew he was nothing special.

After a lengthy pause, when Neku thought that Joshua wasn't going to reply at all, he said a single word. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I am saying that...” He broke off, blushing harder. “But you like girls, right? Why would you want a boy like me?” The bitterness in Joshua's tone shocked Neku. Grabbing his shoulder, Neku forced Joshua to turn around and look at him, grabbing his chin so he could not avert his eyes.

“Josh... Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. And, just so you know, I'm actually bi; I like guys as well as girls, and you're definitely my type, physically at least.” Neku felt his own cheeks heat as he confessed his attraction, but forced himself to look into Joshua's eyes the entire time he was talking. He watched Joshua's eyes widen as his words sank in.

“You are... and I am? I mean...” Joshua broke off, aware that he was making no sense, and instead leaned in to kiss Neku.

Leaning forward, Neku allowed their lips to meet. The kiss was slow, hesitant, and short. Joshua jerked away, and glanced around them at the public street.

“Hey, relax. No one can see us, right?”

“I'd still rather do this somewhere less... open.”

“Alright. Are there any hotels around where we could get a room?”

Joshua shook his head, eyes downcast. “No... but there is an alley that will work nearby.”

“An alley?” Neku considered, then nodded. “As long as it's secluded enough for you, it's fine with me.”

“Its is... I've used it before.”

“For sex?” Neku was surprised; not that Joshua was experienced, but that he gained experience in a back alley. He came across as a rich boy, almost.

“Not intercourse, but other things, yes. I've never actually had sex.” He whispered the last line so softly that Neku had to strain to hear him.

“You're a virgin?” Neku exclaimed in pure shock.

“Technically, yes. But I'm about as experienced as I can be and still be a virgin. None of the guys I fooled around with were right for my first time having actual sex.”

“What about the girls?”

“I don't like girls, Neku.” Joshua explained with feigned patience.

“Oh...” Neku blushed again as he realized that it was actually pretty obvious that Joshua was gay and not bi.

“So, uh... what have you done, then?” Neku asked a moment later just to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

“Oral sex; both giving and receiving. Hand jobs, light fingering, and the like- never been fisted, though I was on the giving end for that once. A few guys wanted to actually fuck me, but I always said no.”

“Josh... Uh...” Neku broke off, uncertain how to phrase his question.

“Will I say no to you? Is that what your trying to ask?”

“Yeah... If you don't want to, it's cool with me. I'd just like to know what the limits are before we start fooling around.”

Joshua turned and looked at Neku. “Neku, if you want to fuck me, then my answer is yes.”

“I under- what? Yes?” It took Neku's brain a moment to register what the blond had said, since he'd been certain the answer would be no. “You'd let me take your virginity?”

“Yes. Neku, you're not like the other guys I've been with. You see that there's more to me than just a hot body and a pretty face. The fact that you obviously don't like everything else about me is beside the point.”

“Then what is the point?”

“My point is that, regardless of what you think of me as a person, I know that you'll treat me with respect after I put out for you. That's what matters, to me anyway, and I'm tired of waiting.”

“Joshua... I didn't know you trusted me that much.” Neku was surprised to hear Joshua talk that way about him... He'd always figured that the boy was completely indifferent, and only paired with him for the game because he disliked the other players even more than he'd disliked Neku. “I didn't think you thought very highly of me.”

“I've liked you from the first moment I saw you... and I don't mean as a friend either. But I'd pegged you as being straight, and I didn't think you'd want to knowingly pair with a gay boy who might be crushing on you...”

Neku didn't say anything, he just grabbed Joshua's chin to force the blond's head up for another kiss. “I don't care what someone's sexuality is.” He whispered as he broke the kiss.

“Yes, I know that now.” 

Neku swallowed, hoping Joshua wouldn't see the apprehension his confession had generated in him. He was all for fooling around with Joshua; on a friends with benefit’s basis. But he knew he could never trust him enough for love to develop. Joshua was too secretive for that.

After staring at each other for almost a minute, Joshua blushed and looked away. “A-anyway the alley is nearby.” Grabbing Neku's wrist, he pulled the redhead along after him.

A block and a half later, they were there, but not alone. Two other boys were kissing, their pants around their ankles. “Uh... maybe we should find somewhere else?” Neku muttered, as he watched the older boys fool around. Suddenly, one of them pulled away, grabbed his half erect cock, and started drenching his lover with fresh urine.

Neku felt his body react, and hoped Joshua couldn't tell. Glancing at the blond, he was surprised to see that his grey eyes were locked on the stream of urine. Smirking slightly, Neku reached over and gently grabbed the growing bulge forming in his jeans.

Jumping, Joshua spun to face Neku, as the redheaded teen gently started massaging him through the denim. “You like watching that?”

“Yes. You do too?”

“Yeah.” Both boys started as they realized that this was a fetish that they somehow shared.

“I sometimes spy on guys at the urinals.”

“That's all you've done?” Joshua asked, raising his eyebrow.

“What do you mean? Have you done... more?”

Nodding, Joshua explained. “I've let guys do... well what he's doing.” He nodded at the man now shaking the last few drops out as his partner dropped to his knees to give him a blow job.

“Really?” Neku didn't even try to keep his arousal out of his voice.

“Want to hear the story?” Joshua asked, somewhat embarrassed, but mostly curious.

“Please, do tell.”

Joshua gently pushed Neku's hand away; he couldn't think while being touched like that. “Just under a year ago, I realized that I have a piss fetish when this older guy just pulled it out and started pissing on the floor of the train car I was riding home one night.” He figured he'd better start at the beginning.

“How much older?”

Joshua thought, then shrugged. “Late twenties, maybe early thirties. He was pretty hot, though, so I was checking him out when the urge hit, and he was facing towards me, so I saw the whole show. At first I was just embarrassed, but after I realized that I was hard, and had actually enjoyed the show. No one else was there, just me and him, so I turned towards the window and started rubbing my erection through my pants; I didn't quite have the guts then to actually jack off in a public place.”

“And now you do?” Blushing, Joshua nodded.

“That's... pretty hot actually. Anyway, what happened next?”

“I went home, trying not to think about it. But I couldn't stop the scene from replaying itself in my mind, and I found myself urinal spying. Eventually, about a month later, I found a stall with a spyhole right next to the urinals, so I could watch while jacking off. Except that the hole meant they could see me too.”

“And?”

“And this one guy, about eighteen or nineteen, caught me looking. He realized I was enjoying the show... and finished relieving himself after shoving his cock through the hole.” Joshua laughed. “I don't know how I managed to avoid getting hit. After, I gave him five minutes to wash up and leave, but he ambushed me as I was leaving the stall. He asked if I wanted to meet him the next day for some piss fun. I agreed to it since he wanted to use the same bathroom, and it was a public place.”

“Did you go?”

“Yes. He got me to drop my pants and sit down on the toilet while he filmed himself pissing between my legs.”

Neku's eyes widened at that. “He filmed it?”

“Yeah, with his cell phone. I found it hot that he wanted too; and that he kept teasingly splashing my cock with the stream. The second time we met up was here, and he pissed on me properly.”

“What was his name?”

“Aiden, he was my first official lover. Everyone else I met after I called things off with him because he was getting to pushy about me putting out for him also pissed on me; and a few, like Aiden, let me piss on them as well.”

“I see. I've never done anything like that.” Neku shifted, knowing where the conversation was going.

“Do you want to try it out? Us pissing on each other, or you pissing on me?”

“I... uh...” He shifted again.

“Neku?”

“I do want to piss on you, but I'm too hard...”

Joshua laughed again. “Me too, but that's easy enough to fix, I can always blow you first, or you can blow me, or whatever.”

“Sixty-nine?” Neku suggested, no longer embarrassed about being so hard, now that he knew Joshua was also extremely hard.

“That can be awkward to pull off. I was thinking more like jacking each other off.”

Neku nodded, glancing around. The other two guys had left when they were talking and they were now all alone. Smirking again, Neku pulled Joshua over to where they had been, the pavement still slick with urine.

“Neku...” Joshua swallowed as he realized what Neku was doing. “Don't you think this is a bit too... kinky?”

“Don't like it?”

“I never said that...”

“Then whats the problem?”

“No problem, just making sure your not just doing this because you think I'll like it.”

Neku laughed, and leaned in to kiss Joshua, reaching down as he did so to rub the blond firmly through his jeans. Joshua broke the kiss, gasping in surprise.

“I want to touch you so bad.” Neku whispered into his ear, then gently bit the lobe.

“Do whatever you want, I just didn't expect you to be this bold.” Joshua turned his head as he spoke to give Neku better access. Shyly, his own hands brushed across Neku's stomach, then down to the top of his shorts. He hesitated when his fingers brushed over the button holding the shorts closed though.

Pulling back, Neku gazed into the blonds eyes, sensing Joshua's hesitation. “Whats wrong?”

“I've just... never undressed anyone before. All my previous lovers stripped; from the waist down anyway; before we got this... intimate.” He shyly confessed, his eyes downcast.

Neku studied Joshua's face for another moment, worried. “Hey, that was all... consensual, right? I mean, none of them... forced you?”

“No! No, I consented to everything, just not always without regret. Some of them I didn't even know their names first. I guess I'm a bit of a slut... if anyone hot and male offers me pleasure, I jump at the chance, without thinking. It's different with you, though. With you, this is about more than just pleasure, though I can't explain why or how...” He trailed off, his thumbs sliding under Neku's shirt to rub his skin just above the waistline of his shorts.

“And yet you kept your head enough to know when to say no.” Neku observed, enjoying the gentle touch. “I think you're being too hard on yourself. Just relax, and do what comes naturally.” Neku paused, blushing slightly. “Though I'm happy to hear that you agree that this is about more than simple pleasure.” Neku thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Maybe it's because your ready to have a true boyfriend and not just fuck buddies, at least in part. And partially because you already know me, in a non sexual way.”

Joshua thought about that, then nodded. “Maybe.” He agreed.

Glancing at Joshua's hands, Neku shrugged again. “Take your time, I won't pressure you.” He added, his voice sincere.

Knowing that Neku was speaking truthfully gave Joshua all the courage he needed, and he slowly undid first the button, and then the zipper, before sliding Neku's shorts down his hips and legs.

Sensing that Joshua was about to hesitate again, he leaned in to encourage him further by kissing him gently. One of Joshua's hands wrapped around the back of Neku's neck to push the kiss deeper, his other hand slipping under the band of Neku's boxers.

Neku moaned softly into the kiss as Joshua's hand wrapped around his shaft, the fabric of his boxers still confining him. Reaching down, without breaking the kiss, he pulled the band down, freeing his cock and allowing Joshua greater access, before pulling off the shirt he was wearing and tossing it aside.

After a moment, Joshua broke the kiss so he could slid down Neku's body as he dropped to his knees. His tongue flicked out, tasting Neku's tip before he slowly took more into his mouth.

Neku gasped in surprise as Joshua first tasted him, then began to slowly suck him down. Stopping halfway down, Joshua quickly pulled back just to the tip, sucking hard, then he bobbed his head down again. Over and over again he repeated the motion, first the slow decent, then pulling back fast and hard, making Neku writhe with pleasure that wasn't enough. It wasn't even close to enough stimulation to make him come, but he had no voice to complain.

Each bob of his head brought more of Neku's member into Joshua's mouth, as he slowly worked his way down the shaft, until, finally, he held the entire length inside his mouth and throat. Swallowing rapidly, he use his throat muscles to massage the other boys shaft, causing Neku to moan loudly and clench the back of the blonds head so he couldn't pull away. 

Unfortunately for Joshua, this also meant that he had a hard time breathing. He had to claw at Neku's hands to get the redhead to let go before he actually started choking. As soon as Neku had moved his hands down to Joshua's shoulders, the blond pulled away and took a gasping breath.

“I can't breath with that much cock in my mouth.” He coughed apologetically, as the full realization of what he did hit Neku.

“I'm sorry, are you okay?” Neku knelt down so he could look the still coughing blond in the eye. He expected Joshua to flip out at him, curse him out or something, but... laugh?

Yes, Joshua was laughing. “Neku, don't worry about it. I'm flattered you liked what I was doing so much that I got you to lose control. It makes me excited for... other things, if you can repeat that passion, that is.” Still laughing, he leaned in and kissed Neku. The kiss was sloppy and wonderful, as Joshua's good mood seemed to be passed, through the kiss, into Neku.

They were both laughing when they broke apart, Neku's hands going immediately to the button on Joshua's jeans. With them both practically sitting on the pavement, it proved too bad an angle for Neku to unzip him, though, so Neku climbed to his feet, and reached down to help Joshua also stand.

As soon as Joshua was standing, Neku finished unzipping his pants, discovering that the blond was not wearing any underwear. Aroused, Neku let his hand wrap immediately around Joshua's length, stroking him gently. He was about to drop to his knees when Joshua's hand wrapped around him, so he moved closer to the blond boy instead, until they could rub their cocks together, pausing only briefly so Neku could unbutton Joshua's shirt and push it down off of his shoulders. It fell unnoticed to the ground at Joshua's feet. Then they resumed rubbing their lengths together, this time in earnest.

Joshua gasped in surprise, throwing his head back. “I never knew this would feel so good?”

“You've never done this before?” Neku asked, surprised.

“No. It's too... intimate for most of my previous lovers. They wanted pleasure, not intimacy.” Joshua would have blushed, only his blood was busy elsewhere.

“I see.” Neku studies Joshua's face once more. He would never admit it, but he was loving these glimpses he was getting of the somewhat shy, lonely boy who was hiding behind Joshua's aloof mask. Nibbling on Joshua's ear, he started stroking the other boy harder and faster, and soon Joshua picked up the pace as well.

Before long both boys were panting, moaning, and moving hips in time with hands as they both started feeling the growing pressure that indicated that they were getting close to the edge. 

“Neku, don't hold back. I want to be painted with your cum.” Joshua whispered into his lovers ear as he felt that the redhead was getting close.

Unable to speak, Neku just nodded, and stopped trying to resist the wonderful pressure growing in his balls. All it took was one more stroke, and he felt the warmth gush out of him to splatter across Joshua's chest and stomach, while he felt Joshua's paint his own body a moment later.

Both boys rested against each other, panting and unable to speak, their semen mixing together where the front of their bodies touched.

“Want me to lick you clean? Or wash all this beautiful cum off your body with my hose?” Neku asked once he had caught his breath.

Joshua's breath caught in his throat when he realized what Neku was offering. “Both. Lick a bit then wash away the rest.”

Nodding, Neku dropped to his knees and dragged his tongue across Joshua's belly, where the cum coating was the thickest. Swallowing the salty sweet taste, he licked the blond's stomach twice more, before dipping his head further to lick the tip of Joshua clean, earning him strangled yelps of pleasure as Joshua was still hypersensitive from his orgasm. Then he stood again, and, grabbing his cock, began to slowly wash away the rest of the cum with his fresh urine.

Fighting to keep the stream slow, Neku aimed the jet high, washing the white splatter off Joshua's chest first, then moving lower and lower as he progressed. Joshua was writhing under the stream, turned on beyond belief by the sight of Neku urinating on him, his cock once more fully hard.

All too soon, however, Neku felt his bladder empty, and the beautiful stream stopped, though not before he had removed every last trace of cum from Joshua's body.

“Now what do you want to do?” He whispered into the blond's ear between gentle nips to the lobe.

“I-I want... want you in-inside me...” Joshua was so aroused and hard he could barely think let alone talk. Fortunately for both of them, he had already consented to having sex with Neku.

Pulling away, Neku went over to the bag he'd put aside earlier, the backpack containing the clothes they'd bought that week. Kneeling down, he pulled out the clothes and laid them on the ground, forming a sort of nest.

“Not as comfy as a bed, but at least you wont have to lie down directly onto the pavement.” Neku explained when he saw the confused look in Joshua's eye, reaching out a hand to beckon him closer.

Slowly, Joshua lay down, the realization of what they were about to do finally hitting him. “Neku...” He broke off, not sure what he was about to say.

Neku crawled on top of him. “Not having second thoughts, are you?”

“No... It's just... Not how I hoped this would happen...”

“We can stop if you want.”

Joshua vehemently shook his head. “No. I want to do this with you. Today, here and now.” He wrapped one of his legs around Neku's to help prove his point.

Neku shifted lower, placing Joshua's leg over his shoulder as he did. He grabbed the bottle he had set aside while creating the nest, and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, before gently rubbing the blonds hole. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger in, until it was sheathed completely, then gently started massaging Joshua's insides.

Biting back a gasp of pain, Joshua fought to relax as Neku inserted a second finger, stretching him just past the comfort level. Neku held still for a moment, until he saw the pained look pass from Joshua's face. “It'll get a bit worse before it gets any better, but the pain is worth it.”

“So, you've bottomed before, then?” Joshua asked, just to focus on something other than the burning pressure that had replaced the pain.

“Yes, I have.” Neku smiled. “It feels amazing, once you get past the pain.”

Joshua nodded, and relaxed slightly, allowing Neku to continue exploring him.

Twisting his hand, Neku began searching in earnest for the sweet spot every male has deep inside them; a strangled yelp told him when he found it. Brushing his fingers over the bundle of nerves again, he asked; “Feels good, doesn't it?”

Joshua could only nod, as the sensations overwhelmed his mind, in a good way. He didn't want to think, only feel the exquisite pleasure, which was so intense he almost failing to notice when Neku slid a third finger in.

A moment later, Neku withdrew his hand, causing the blond to whimper in protest. “Ready?” He asked, lining up his cock with the opening.

“Yes, just do it already!” Joshua panted, eager to experience the pleasure again, but instead he felt the burning pain return as Neku pushed inside him to the root. Joshua clung to him as he waited for the pain to recede. “Okay, move!” He gasped as soon as he was ready.

Neku had to force himself to hold still as Joshua adjusted to having a cock in his ass for the first time. As soon as he was told to move, he began thrusting slow and shallow, increasing speed and depth little by little with each thrust.

Soon, Joshua stopped clinging to Neku in pain, and began clinging to urge him to go harder, faster, his nails tracing red lines down the unbroken skin of Neku's back.

Feeling his orgasm begin to build, Joshua fought to hold back, but was too new to this type of pleasure to be successful, and his muscles clamped hard around Neku as he came.

Neku did manage to hold back, riding out the blond's orgasm without succumbing to his own release. After pausing a moment to make sure he wouldn't come too soon, he began thrusting again, as Joshua was still feeling the after effects of his own release.

The pleasure less intense now, Joshua began to feel the pressure that meant his bladder was full. He debated asking Neku to stop, then decided to surprise him instead. Aiming his cock up at the oblivious redhead, he relaxed and began pissing.

Neku jerked in surprise as he felt the surprise stream hit him, glancing down to watch Joshua drench him while being fucked. The sight was too much, a few thrusts later he was pushed over the edge and released his warm seed deep inside Joshua.

Collapsing after the powerful release, Neku cuddled Joshua for a long moment as he caught his breath again. “That was so hot! What gave you the idea to piss on me while I was fucking you?”

“Nothing, really. I just realized after cumming that I really needed to pee, and I didn't want to interrupt what we were doing... So I just went then and there. I'm glad you liked it.”

Wrapping his arms around Neku's back tightly, Joshua spent a long moment enjoying being allowed to cuddle; something else his previous lovers had found too intimate.

A minute later, Neku reluctantly pulled away. “We should clean up and return to the crossing- just because we did not get a mission today doesn't mean there won't be one for tomorrow.”

Joshua nodded, a big part of him looking forward to exploring this new intimacy with Neku further during the last two days of the game.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I had to do this. I wish there was some way to respond to Joshua when he asks that dumb question at the end of battle... but there isn't :p


End file.
